Big Time Castaway
by TributeRusher
Summary: Algunos creyeron que ese viaje sería inolvidable, y lo fue… el avión se estrelló y ha naufragado en una serie de islas después de una tormenta. El grupo no conoce su ubicación exacta, y temen no ser encontrados. Ahora, deben emprender la lucha por la supervivencia, el amor, y los misterios que rápidamente los envolverán.
1. ¡Bon Voyage!

**Hola chicos! Bueno, primero antes que nada, ¡bienvenidos a este nuevo fic! **

**Verán, no creí que escribiría otra historia tan rápido (como algunos sabrás, trabajo en el proyecto titulado **Big Time Revenge**)**** Pero, aquí estamos, ¿no?**

**Este fic surgió como una idea vaga ya que uno de mis juegos favoritos se llama The Sims 2: Castaway y entonces pensé: ¡Wow, es una idea asombrosa. Escribe el fic! Y tan tan, aquí está el primer capítulo. ¡Yey!**

**Hago una aclaración: será KOGAN y posiblemente anexe JARLOS.**

**Quiero dedicar este fic a mi muy querido amigo ****Feurs**** (**I Love KL**)**** a quien le pregunté varios detalles para hacer una historia más jugosa y que también compartió ideas y sugerencias conmigo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

**1. BON VOYAGE!**

Era el último día del semestre, y los alumnos estaban vueltos locos conforme caminaban de un lado a otro pidiendo firmas para su anuario. Había un grupo de estudiantes que firmaban y firmaban autógrafos puesto que eran los más _hot,_ y eso quería decir que los más populares de toda la Preparatoria de Minnesota. El grupo estaba conformado por Jo Taylor, Jett Stetson, Camille Roberts, Mercedes Griffin, Dak Zevon, James Diamond, Carlos García, Lucy Stone; y por supuesto, el chico más deseable de toda la preparatoria, Kendall Knight.

Los alumnos hacían firma para conseguir los autógrafos de cada uno de ellos. Todos querían sentirse de una forma especial al tener un garabato en su anuario, todos excepto un alumno: Hortense Mitchell. Era un chico tímido que no tenía amigos, era inteligente, el primero de su clase, y lindo. Su cabello era oscuro, sus ojos eran como el chocolate, y su piel era tan blanca como la leche. El chico camino por la serie de pasillos, mientras recibía empujones accidentales e incluso a propósito. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, viendo siempre el piso. Iba a tropezar por culpa de un alumno, pero su hermanastro, James Diamond, lo atrapó en el aire.

Era su hermanastro desde que eran niños, ya que la madre de Logan y el padre de James se casaron y unieron sus vidas. Desde entonces, ambos se habían llevado muy bien, incluso cuando James comenzó a juntarse con los chicos populares de toda Minnesota.

–Tranquilo, Logan –por alguna extraña razón, a Hortense siempre lo llamaban Logan, ya que su padrastro no gustaba mucho de su nombre verdadero. James lo obligó a levantar el rostro, y descubrió que esbozaba una sonrisa–. ¿Te vas a casa?

Logan asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

–No quiero estar aquí, además es tu último día como alumno de esta preparatoria. Ve a divertirte –James miró a Logan un par de segundos–. Anda. Estaré bien –Logan no estaría bien. Ya había sido víctima del bullying psicológico y físico por parte de sus compañeros, como aquella vez en gimnasia que le quitaron la toalla al salir de la ducha. Se sentía muy nervioso, ya que a partir del siguiente ciclo escolar, no estaría su hermano mayor para protegerlo.

–Bien, pero quiero que vayas directamente a casa, ¿de acuerdo? –James le alborotó el cabello y regresó al interior de la escuela.

Logan caminó cuidadosamente hasta su automóvil, ya que el piso estaba resbaladizo a causa de la nieve y el hielo. Un grupo de muchachos del equipo de fútbol americano le gritaron cosas o señas a Logan, que el intentó ignorar. La mayoría en la escuela sabía que el muchacho era homosexual, y esa era una de las razones por las que le hacían bullying. Entró rápidamente a su automóvil cuando divisó que el capitán se acercaba.

Condujo a casa a toda velocidad y entró por la puerta principal. La casa era enorme, pero estaba claro que su familia no era la más rica de Minnesota, ya que la familia Knight lo era. La casa constaba de dos plantas, con cuatro habitaciones y una de servicio con baño incluido, una gran sala, un comedor, una amplia cocina, una terraza y por supuesto un cuarto con juegos y una enorme pantalla plana.

Al entrar a su casa fue recibido por los brazos de su madre. La mujer le plantó un beso en su mejilla y lo obligó a que limpiase sus zapatos sobre la alfombra antes de entrar y ensuciar el piso con nieve y barro.

–¿Dónde está James? –preguntó Joanna.

–En la escuela. Es su último día en la preparatoria, necesitaba despedirse de sus amigos… –comenzó Logan, pero no pudo terminar su frase puesto que su voz se había quebrado.

–¿Te despediste de los tuyos? –preguntó Joanna.

–No tengo –respondió Logan y se dirigió a la escaleras sin mirar atrás.

De pronto, James arribó a la casa sin importarle ensuciar el piso. Joanna lo reprendió y las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron rojas.

–Perdón, perdón. ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de dejar un mes el frío e ir a Hawái! –exclamó James. Logan sonrió por la felicidad de su hermano mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre su cama. No tenía ánimos para hacer nada, se sentía perdido. Se tocó las finas cicatrices de su muñeca y se mordió el labio inferior al reprimir todos los horripilantes recuerdos. Escuchó a James hablar alto a través de su móvil, quejándose al parecer. Retiró sus dedos de la piel dañada y se sentó sobre su cama, mientras abría su libro favorito titulado El Conde de Montecristo. Ya lo había leído cinco veces y esta era su sexta vez.

Los quejidos de su hermanastro no lo dejaron concentrarse, así que cerró su libro y se colocó los auriculares. La puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente, y James cruzaba la habitación a grandes zancadas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hermano y le sonrió. Logan se quitó los auriculares.

–Bueno, Logan –comenzó James aclarando su garganta–. Suponiendo que alguien no pueda ir al viaje y un lugar este vacío en el avión privado de la familia Knight, y que este todo pagado…

James comenzó a decir muchas suposiciones, por lo que a Logan le exasperó un poco y le pidió que fuese al grano.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi viaje de fin de año? –soltó James. Logan abrió mucho la boca, sin creer la petición que le había hecho su hermano.

–James… ehm. Nuestra madre, n-no me lo permitiría –tartamudeó Logan, mientras el sudor frío recorría su espalda.

–Si te lo permitiría –Joanna estaba de pie sobre el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–P-Pero tus amigos no les gustaría estar al lado de un n-nerd como yo.

–Cállate, Hortense Mitchell –exclamó su madre. Logan cerró la boca de inmediato ante ello y miró a ambos con ira pero con tristeza en sus ojos.

–Es verdad, nadie me quiere. Soy… s-soy…

Logan comenzó a llorar, obligando a que su hermano lo envolviese en un abrazo. Logan ocultó su cara en el hombro de su hermano.

–Nadie me quiere… –susurró Logan. James estaba consolando al menor y le dijo a su madre que se respirará para que pudiese animarlo.

–Logan –James lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos–. Te juro que disfrutaras este viaje, y lograrás hacer que mis amigos te quieran. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres quitarte la nieve de tu cabello?

James consiguió que Logan esbozara una sonrisa.

–Y-Y, ¿qué hay de tus amigos? ¿No les molesta que los acompañe? Voy en primer año y todos ustedes en ultimo...

–En absoluto. Le pregunté a Carlos si podías acompañarnos, y accedió totalmente. Incluso se alegró.

Logan sonrió más y James se puso de pie, caminó hasta el armario de Logan y sacó una maleta. La abrió y la depositó en la cama.

–Andando, debemos llenar tu maleta. Nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

* * *

Logan se despidió de sus padres, y le desearon suerte.

–¡Buen viaje! –exclamaron sus padres. Su madre sintió una felicidad incontenible al presenciar como su hermano lo llevaba a su viaje de graduación. Estaba orgullosa de ambos, y no pudo evitar llorar. Durante el trayecto en el taxi, Logan ya estaba nervioso. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando bajaron hacia el aeropuerto.

Por supuesto, el avión era pequeño y privado. Cuando abordaron el avión, cada uno de los amigos de James saludaron a Logan, y el moreno sintió una gran felicidad por el acto amable. James guardó el equipaje de ambos en el maletero, y divisó a su hermano sentado más allá de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se había puesto los auriculares y la música había empezado a sonar.

Logan observaba a cada uno de los chicos que estaban sentados adelante de él. Todos eran sumamente atractivos, se dijo. Pero lo era más el chico que acababa de abordar. Kendall Knight, el chico más sexy de toda la preparatoria, mejor amigo de James y el que había hecho este viaje posible. Llevaba unos _jeans_ rasgados, con una playera de cuello en v color negra, y gafas solares. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y recién recortado. Su sonrisa hechizaba. Se quitó las fogatas y mostró sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Era sumamente atractivo, y Logan no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y bajar el rostro para ocultar sus rojas mejillas. Se quitó un auricular ya que Kendall estaba a punto de hablar para todos.

–Chicos, quiero que todos ustedes disfruten este viaje, ¿de acuerdo? Por fin somos libres de la preparatoria, y debemos pasarla en lo grande. Así que… ¡allí vamos Hawái!

Todos gritaron de emoción y Kendall sonrió ante ello. Recorrió con su vista a todos sus amigos y se sorprendió al divisar al pequeño. Caminó hasta Logan con mucha seguridad y se sentó en el asiento continuo. El moreno se sobresaltó y elevó su mirada. Kendall sonreía y sus ojos parecían brillar.

«Oh Dios. ¿Por qué me haces esto?» se quejó Logan, luchando consigo mismo para esbozar una sonrisa a su anfitrión.

–Así que tú eres el hermano de James, ¿Lo…?

–L-Logan –completó el muchacho.

–Bueno, yo soy…

–Kendall –Logan mordió su lengua. «Maldita sea, Logan» se reprendió. El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

–Conque sabes mi nombre… fascinante.

–Todos conocen tu nombre en la escuela. A-Además eres el m-mejor amigo de mi hermano.

–Por supuesto –Kendall volvió a sonreír con esta estúpida sonrisa suya, con aquella sonrisa de súper modelo.

"_Por favor, abrochen su cinturón_" dijo el sobrecargo por el altavoz. Kendall sonrió y se abrochó el cinturón allí mismo. Logan estaba en aprietos, el chico peligroso, el que supuestamente se había acostado con un par de chicas… estaba sentado a un lado suyo y no podría irse hasta que estuviesen en completa seguridad.

El despegue fue brusco, y una vez en el aire, Kendall volvió su cabeza hacia Logan y se quitó su cinturón de seguridad. Puso su mano en el muslo del moreno, lo que provocó que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

–Iré a divertirme un rato, ¿sí? –Kendall se puso de pie y todos enloquecieron cuando sacó una botella de champagne. Logan mordió el interior de su mejilla, y se reprendió puesto que había sido completamente aburrido con Kendall.

Se puso nuevamente los auriculares y miró por la ventanilla. Estaban por cruzar una oscura nube. Cuanto más se acercaba, más nervioso estaba. Llegó al punto de tormenta, el avión experimentó turbulencia y eso no le impidió que los chicos siguiesen de pie mientras bailaban. Logan se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso de pie para alertar a los chicos.

Un revolcón el en avión provocó que se tropezara. Logan se reincorporó sosteniéndose en los asientos. La música estaba muy alta y los gritos de alerta de Logan no se escuchaban.

–¡James! –gritó Logan, pero su voz no era audible–. ¡James! –repitió el moreno a todo pulmón.

Cuando por fin, uno de los muchachos le prestó atención, Jo cayó al piso, lastimándose la mandíbula. Camille se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los asientos.

El rayo proveniente de la tormenta impactó en la cola del avión, y rápidamente este caía por el mar. Logan dio un traspié y fue impulsando hasta el fondo del avión. Se golpeó su costado contra un muro metálico. Gimió a causa del dolor. Kendall cayó sobre el piso, golpeándose la mitad de su cara.

Después de ello, Logan escuchó que gritaban su nombre, pero el mundo le daba vueltas. Otro rayo impacto sobre el avión, y esta vez lo que escuchó fueron gritos a todo pulmón de las chicas. Sus párpados pesaban, e intentaba no cerrarlos por el golpe.

Entonces un ruido metálico estruendoso lo aturdió. Abrió muchos los ojos y estos se adaptaron rápidamente para presenciar cómo se partía el avión en tres partes.

* * *

Sintió la arena contra su cara, y el agua salada golpeando su cuerpo. «¿Estoy muerto?» se dijo Kendall mientras agarraba arena con sus puños. «¿Estoy muerto?» se repetía Kendall, aturdido. No podía abrir los ojos, pero debía hacerlo. Algo lo impulsaba a abrirlos. El agua sala entró pos su boca, y escupió rápidamente por el sabor tan intenso a sal.

Abrió sus ojos, los párpados le dolían. Se reincorporó poco a poco, con fuerzas mininas restantes en su cuerpo. Con sus brazos, se apoyó para levantarse. Sus rodillas le temblaron y cayó nuevamente sobre la arena. Se humedeció sus labios y el sabor a sangre anunciaba que tenía el labio lastimado. El ponerse de pie, su vista tardó un par de segundos en adaptarse.

El agua era cristalina, la arena era tan blanca como la nieva, a sus espaldas, se extendía una selva oscura y espesa.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Dio varios giros sobre su propio eje, intentando acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

Se llevó su mano a la frente y rápidamente la quitó, se miró los dedos llenos de sangre. Se había hecho un corte. Corrió hasta las olas y apretó su mandíbula cuando limpió la herida con agua. Gritó fuerte, pero sabía que el agua de mar podía curar heridas menores. Miró su ropa, rasgada y sin zapatos, con varias heridas en sus piernas.

Entonces recordó que el avión había caído. Se había partido en tres partes. Sus amigos estaban allí. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba la espesa selva sobre la montaña.

Tragó saliva. «Hemos naufragado» pensó.

Sus amigos… ¿muertos?

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Tenía la boca seca, y el miedo lo invadió rápidamente.

–¡AYUDA!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que estoy sumamente nervioso por la recepción de este fic. Me gustaría ver sus comentarios.**

**Un beso!**

**–Josué **


	2. Shipwreck Island

**Hola! ¿Cómo están, mis readers? Bueno, estoy tan feliz porque nunca espere que mi fic tuviese una increíble recepción, gracias a todos los comentarios por parte de **BelieveInJPKS**, **LostInJarlos**, **Kogan Is 69**, **the-creme-de-la-crop**, **Biatch**, **I Love KL**, **lectoranónimo**, **annie**, **yoop**, **BTRKOGANJBC**, **No Registrado**, **Recg**, **ANGIIWR** y a todos las alertas y favoritos. ¡Me hacen tan feliz! Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**2. SHIPWRECK ISLAND**

Recorrió la playa, aunque con exactitud no podía caminar mucho, ya que la pala ya donde había despertado estaba envuelta por montañas rocosas. Miraba de un lado a otro, deseando encontrar a sus amigos con vida. La idea de estar sólo durante varios días lo abrumaba por completo. Sentía su corazón golpear contra sus costillas con una fuerza indescifrable, y el miedo apareció en forma de sudor frío.

–¡AYUDA! –gritó por enésima vez, en dirección al cielo.

El dolor creciente en su frente era como si un cuchillo le fuese enterrado. Se llevó la mano a la frente, todavía sangraba la herida. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a limpiarla con el agua de las olas. «Debo seguir intentando» se repetía Kendall.

–¡JAMES! ¡CARLOS! ¡JO! ¡CAMILLE! –Gritó a todo pulmón–. ¿Alguien? –su voz era débil. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, y en el bolsillo de sus rasgados _jeans_, sintió su navaja. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y empuñó su navaja.

Debía hacer algo, explorar aquella maldita isla y encontrar a sus amigos. Se volvió hacia la espesa selva, a segundos de adentrarse a la isla. Cuando intentó cruzar un muro de enredaderas y ramas afilas, su ropa se rasgó aún más. Se cubrió la cara para no herirse aún más, aunque sus brazos sintieron como las ramas hacían finos cortes que ardían sobre su piel. Una vez al otro lado, volvió su mirada hacia el túnel de ramas que había conseguido cruzar. Sonrió y cuando su mirada viajó de nuevo hacia el frente, ya no estaba en la playa. Sino en una jungla donde había enormes árboles torcidos con lianas colgantes, flores y frutos silvestres, montículos de fangos, rocas gigantes.

Allí dentro de la selva era aún más oscuro, y no llevaba nada para iluminar la oscuridad. Sólo tenía el sol a su disposición, el cual se filtraba por los espesos árboles. Kendall observó que en la jungla, había maletas rotas y la ropa estaba por doquier. El rubio deseo que algo de la comida que llevaban a su viaje (en realidad todo el grupo acamparía en una playa privada de la familia Knight, por lo que habían llevado hieleras con comida y agua).

Buscó entre la ropa y las valijas destrozas, y al encontrar su mochila negra donde cargaba ropa de repuesto, un par de Vans, calcetas, cinco barras de chocolate y una botella de agua; sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de su espalda. Se colocó las calcetas y sus Vans, para que en su caminata por la isla no se lastimase las plantas de sus pies.

Había dos caminos, y Kendall enfocó su mirada para alcanzar a distinguir lo que se alzaba más allá de la maleza. En ambos caminos, saldría a la playa. Apretó su mandíbula, sin saber en realidad lo que debía hacer. Se colgó la mochila sobres sus hombros y se encaminó por uno de los "pasadizos" a la playa. Con su navaja, cortó ramas que amenazaban la piel de Kendall. Al cruzar el muro de ramas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar lo que tenía adelante.

Era una playa similar a la que había despertado, sin embargo había una cascada la cual caía hacia un pequeño pozo de agua salada. Pero lo que más le causó impresión, fue la vieja fragata que había colisionado sobre la playa y naufragado allí mismo. Kendall se acercó unos pasos hacia el barco, aunque se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso era seguro?

Pero con sinceridad, ¿qué podría perder? Las probabilidades de estar sólo el resto de su vida sin ser rescatado eran poderosas. Dio un paso y se acercó al barco. Había forma de subir en él, aunque esto ya era demasiado peligroso. Tocó la madera con sus dedos, y notó que esta se encontraba en su peor estado: putrefacta, blanda, llena de una fina capa de lama. Retrocedió y tropezó con una roca. Enterrada sobre la arena, se encontraba una vieja botella con un pedazo de papel en el interior.

Recogió la botella y sacó el pedazo de papel. «Un mensaje dentro de una botella, que original» comenzó a leer y comprobó que el inglés dentro del mensaje era de una época muy atrás, ya que el idioma era complejo y "clásico". Por lo que pudo entender, esto era lo que había escrito en el mensaje.

"_Hemos naufragado en esta isla. Desconocemos nuestro paradero, y sólo espero que el capitán tome medidas exasperadas ante ello. Decidimos nombrar esta isla como: La Isla del Naufragio. Nos será imposible volver a navegar, nuestro barco ha sido destruido por la tormenta. Tememos a que los recursos se acaben, pero tememos más a morir aquí…_"

«La Isla del Naufragio» pensó «¡Es buen nombre para esta maldita isla!»

Su mundo dio giros, apretó sus párpados y se tranquilizó ya que su cabeza había golpeado contra la arena en un golpe seco. Abrió los ojos lentamente y visualizó que un banano estaba sobre su cabeza. Sintió una sensación parecida a la adrenalina cuando comprobó que los plátanos que colgaban del banano eran en su mayoría verdes, pero un par de los frutos estaban listos para ser ingeridos. Arrancó los frutos y los comió, sin pensarlo, guardó un par de plátanos (aún verdes) en el interior de su mochila.

–¡JAMES! –grito por instinto mientras se adentraba una vez más a la jungla, dejando atrás la playa del naufragio. Cuando ya estaba una vez más en la jungla, decidió caminar por el otro sendero. A diferencia de los otros senderos que conducían al centro de la isla, que era la jungla, por el que Kendall cruzaba no tenía el muro de enredaderas ni ramas que cortaban. Sin embargo, era como un pasillo que formaban un par de montañas rocosas.

Llegó a la playa y su corazón dio un vuelco. Aquí había bananos y palmeras enanas con cocos en su cima. Cayó de rodillas al observar la isla que se encontraba a tan sólo cuatrocientos metros de distancia. Estaba claro que era mucho más grande que en la que se encontraba, puesto que ya la había recorrido en menos de cinco horas. Parecía como si de la otra isla saliese humo de una de sus colinas.

Tragó saliva, y la chispa de esperanza se desató en su interior. Ahora creía que sus amigos pudiesen estar allí en la siguiente isla, sólo era cuestión de llegar hasta ella. ¿Pero cómo? Miró hacia sus espaldas, girando su cabeza ciento ochenta grados. Todos los sonidos de la naturaleza se vieron bloqueados y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Volvió la mirada hacia su frente y sin pensarlo caminó hasta el agua.

Sintió como las olas chocaban contra sus tobillos.

«¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?» se preguntó Kendall cuando el agua estaba a la altura de sus muslos. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró sus párpados. «Kendall Knight, ¡¿acaso quieres tener problemas mentales por quedarte sólo?!» se preguntó Kendall.

–A la mierda –sujetó su mochila y se zambulló en el agua.

Kendall quería llegar hasta la otra isla, pero desconocía los peligros que pudiesen vivir en el mar… tiburones, pirañas… y sin embargo siguió nadando. El muchacho poseía una resistencia ya que practicaba hockey sobre hielo. Él era el capitán, por lo tanto, el más popular de la escuela. El hockey sobre hielo era el deporte con más admiradores en la preparatoria de Minnesota. Aunque esto ya no le importaba. Estaba perdido al igual que sus amigos.

Sus músculos comenzaron a arder, y ya oscurecía. Faltaban pocos metros, y temía ahogarse. Si tan sólo pudiese tocar la arena bajo el agua con los pies… detuvo el nado, e intentó tocar el fondo con su pie. Saboreo el agua salada ingresar por su boca y fosas nasales. Se obligó a mantenerse en la superficie, aunque estaba claro que se estaba ahogando.

«No te atrevas a morir, Kendall Knight» rugió Kendall y se obligó a nadar, aún con los músculos entumecidos y con la fatiga sobre su cuerpo. Consiguió llegar a la orilla, y escupió gran cantidad de agua salada que había tragado. Temblaba frenéticamente, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y se quitó la mochila de su espalda, dejándola a un lado.

Sintió que su energía estaba al borde, y simplemente intentó no desmayarse. Creyó que el nada hasta la segunda isla había sido en vano, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba allí. Recorrió la costa donde se encontraba con sus ojos, cuidadosamente para encontrar a alguno de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando divisó la silueta boca abajo. No reconoció inmediatamente quien era, y sin embargo la adrenalina viajó por sus venas una vez más y tuvo el poder de correr hacia él.

Le dio la vuelta al muchacho, que tenía los brazos con golpes, sangre por detrás de su cabeza y ahogado en la inconsciencia. Inmediatamente, Kendall puso su oreja contra el pecho, comprobando que si estaba respirando, aunque con dificultad. El rubio comenzó a agitarlo, con desesperación para que despertase.

–¡Por favor, no mueras! –exclama mientras sus manos subían y bajan contra el pecho de inconsciente. Temía hacerle respiración boca-a-boca, ya que no era muy experto en el ámbito de RCP. Siguió con el movimiento de sus manos contra el pecho, hasta que el muchacho soltó un gemido de dolor y se removió. Kendall sintió un alivio impresionante, y se obligó a retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerle de sus ojos.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, y Kendall observó lo hermosos que eran: color chocolate que reflejaban miedo, confusión, incluso tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El muchacho quería hablar, pero temía algo. Kendall limpió las lágrimas de su compañero y lo tomó por la cara.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kendall con firmeza.

El labio inferior de su compañero tembló, y trató de levantar su cabeza pero ahogó un grito. Negó con su cabeza antes de pronunciar una palabra.

–¿K-Kendall? –susurró Logan cuando reconoció al rubio–. N-no m-me… –Quiso decir aunque los ojos de Logan ya se habían cerrado y se volvía a desmayar…

* * *

**No me maten, por favor. Se que es un capítulo increíblemente corto, y sin embargo no tenía me gustaría que se torne aburrido por extenderlo más. Así que prefiero que sea un poco más corto. Me costó trabajo porque estoy de luto(? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Reviews, ¿por favor? (っ◕‿◕)っ**

**¡Un beso!**

**-Josué**


	3. Don't Let Me Die

**¡OMFG ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Este fic ha tenido muy buena recepción, ¡aún no puedo creerlo! Con sinceridad, nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto. :D**

**Muchas gracias a mis reviewers **Kogan is 69**, **lectoranonimo**, **the-creme-de-la-crop**, **LostInJarlos**, **yoop**, **usagi2432**, **loganeitor69**, **Luis**, **BTRKOGANJBC**, **Louisa Henderson**, **No Registrado**, **Stefany Rusher**, **jarmRusherboy**. ¡Este capítulo es para ustedes!**

* * *

**3. DON'T LET ME DIE**

Logan volvió a desmayarse. Eso estaba más que claro, y la reacción de Kendall no fue la mejor. El rubio volvió a agitar al chico para que este despertase, ya que su mente estaba nublada por el miedo. Estaba increíblemente caliente, y sólo le quedaban un par de horas con luz. Debía actuar rápido.

Con su navaja, cortó un trozo de tela desde su camisa y la humedeció con el agua de la bahía. Estaba fría, y fue como un milagro para él. La colocó en la frente de Logan, creyendo que así despertaría. Se sentó sobre la arena, y levantó con extremo cuidado la cabeza de Logan, dejándola en reposo sobre su regazo. Al levantar la cabeza, se llevó consigo un poco de sangre. El muchacho inconsciente sangraba y el recuerdo de cómo se golpeó la cabeza durante el accidente explotó frente a sus ojos. Le quitó el paño húmedo de su frente y decidió que era mejor colocarse por detrás de su cabeza. Hizo presión sobre la herida y Logan ahogó un grito, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

Kendall tocó la lengua del moreno con sus dedos, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba increíblemente seca. Se quitó su mochila sin mover a Logan lo suficiente, sacó su botella de agua y abrió la boca del más pequeño. Vertió un poco de agua y este tosió. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, inmediatamente haciendo una conexión con la mirada del rubio.

–K-Kendall… –sus labios estaban secos y partidos, por lo que Kendall le dio un poco más de agua que beber. Sin embargo, Logan sintió como si el agua cruzara por un canal de cristales afilados.

–Tranquilo, Logan… estarás bien –aún moribundo, Logan sintió una felicidad incontenible al apreciar que el chico más popular y _hot_ de la escuela hubiese recordado su nombre. Esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad, y con voz seca se limitó a comentar:

–Recordaste mi nombre… –esta vez, sólo cerró los ojos para descansar. Kendall le pidió que abriese la boca para poder darle agua de beber. De pronto, el rubio sintió una mano cerrarse en su muñeca–. Es tu agua… no la gastes en mi…

–Cállate y bebe –Kendall consiguió que el chico cerrara la boca instantáneamente y después la abrió débilmente para dejar pasar el líquido por su boca y garganta. Sentía la frescura del agua como si un recorrer un túnel árido se inundase.

–Quiero dormir… –susurró con voz ronca. Pero Kendall negó con la cabeza.

–Te diste un golpe en la cabeza –le recordó el rubio, puesto que sabía si en el caso de un golpe en la cabeza, debería revisar la herida y no permitir que duerma la víctima. Al menos sabía lo básico. Cuando observó que Logan intentó cerrar los ojos, le dio una pequeña bofetada que lo hizo reaccionar–. Debo revisar la herida…

–N-No.

Kendall arqueó una ceja.

–No te estoy preguntado, Logan –acotó Kendall. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del muchacho, para proceder a la revisión del golpe.

Poco a poco, elevó la cabeza de Logan y el rubio le indicó que intentara reincorporarse. Soltó gemidos desde su garganta, apretó los dientes hasta que consiguió sentarse. Se apoyó con sus manos y se inclinó hacia el frente. Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se acercó al suyo. Kendall apartó el cabello que rodeaba la herida y enfocó la mirada, puesto que el sol se ocultaba cada vez más, dejándolos sin claridad. La herida era superficial, un gran alivio para el muchacho más grande.

–Al parecer sólo te hiciste un corte. No hay fractura o algo similar… –Kendall limpió su mano con el agua embotellada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Simplemente lo sé –respondió, al escuchar el suspiro de Logan, Kendall decidió explicar la situación–. He tenido seis fracturas: dos costillas, el brazo derecho, un par de nudillos, y el tobillo… créeme que no fue nada comparado con lo mío. Te saldrá un moretón, pero no ocurrirá nada.

Kendall se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Logan se sonrojó por ver de reojo como el torso de Kendall pasó a estar completamente al descubierto. El ojiverde se puso en cuclillas y con su navaja, cortó más tela de su playera. La mojó con el agua de la botella y se la entregó a Logan. Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, y Logan enrojeció. Kendall rio y esperó a que su compañero agarrase el paño húmedo. La mano de Logan tembló y el otro le indicó que se lo pusiera en la herida de su cabeza.

–Sino lo haces ahora mismo, no dudaré en tomar tu lugar, Loges… –le dijo Kendall con tono firme. Logan no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevarse el paño húmedo a su herida. Toda la preparatoria sabía que Kendall tenía una personalidad peligrosa pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente _sexy_. Y no le daba miedo hacer cosas que nadie más lo haría; actuaba rápido y era decidido, firme, protector, entre muchas más cualidades ocultas que tenía.

Gritó fuertemente, a causa del dolor infernal que experimentó. Instintivamente, Kendall llevó su mano a la rodilla de Logan y la apretó. «Mierda, ¿por qué hice eso?». La quitó rápidamente aunque no le importó si Logan lo había notado. Ya lo había hecho durante el avión y Logan simplemente palideció y después enrojeció. Kendall apostaba que Logan no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que se limitaba a quedarse quieto.

Poco a poco, el dolor que sintió Logan disminuyó, dejando a un lado los gritos.

–Está anocheciendo… debería encender una hoguera o algo similar –comentó Kendall–. Pero mañana me adentraré a la selva de esta estúpida isla para buscar madera o algo que mis ayude a calentarnos durante la noche. Por lo pronto, comeremos.

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron tal y como lo eran un par de platos. Kendall extrajo un par de barras de chocolate de su mochila y le ofreció una de ellas a Logan. La comió, disfrutando del salir y del alimento después de un día completo sin ingerir alimento.

Posteriormente, el mundo entero de Logan comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Dio un paso y tropezó. Antes de caer al suelo, Kendall lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Le impresionó que Logan era tan ligero para él. Lo cargó de forma nupcial y lo recostó debajo de una palmera creando una almohada con hojas de plátano y otros árboles que había a sus alrededores, protegiendo la herida con su vieja camisa.

–K-Kendall… no me dejes morir –susurró Logan con desesperación y dolor en su voz. Sintió como sus lágrimas cayeron por su cara. El rubio limpió las lágrimas de Logan con sus pulgares y le sonrió.

–No dejaré que eso pase –besó su frente y permitió que el muchacho. «Mierda, que me está ocurriendo. No puedes hacer esto, ¡es el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo!» se dijo Kendall por la reciente acción. Miró a Logan mientras recostaba la cabeza del moreno sobre su regazo. Él se recargó contra la palmera para cuidar de su compañero. Apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Logan, acariciando con delicadeza la piel de su cara. «¡NO! ¡NO! Y…» se regañó.

–Kendall… gracias por cuidar de mí. James te lo agradecería –susurró y se quedó dormido sobre el regazo del rubio. Kendall sonrió para sí, y sintió como había sufrido un gran cambio en su actitud, puesto que no era gentil con nadie más que con su familia, mejores amigos e intereses románticos… ¿acaso Hortense era el nuevo interés de Kendall?

Esta pregunta rodó por su cabeza durante un par de horas, no tenía ganas de dormir y en lo único que podía pensar es en la protección de su compañero. Se lo debía a James por las veces que este le había salvado el pellejo en las peleas callejeras que se adentraba. Kendall era bueno peleando, era el mejor. Hacían apuestas y al ganador le pagaban una cantidad considerable de dinero. Sin embargo, cuando la pelea había sido ardua, se cansaba y el otro se aprovechaba. Por lo que James intervenía.

«Creo que me gusta…» confesó Kendall en su cabeza y posteriormente maldigo para sí. Miró hacia el cielo, y las estrellas brillaban a su máximo esplendor, y la luna iluminaba la hermosa playa desierta donde se encontraba. En ese momento, añoró a su hermana Katie y a su madre, las únicas dos personas que conocían a Kendall como era en realidad: amable, carismático, bromista, alegre, sobre protector. Y no como lo veían las personas del instituto: peligroso, atractivo, increíblemente _caliente, _un adonis de la lujuria. Ese era un error y una imagen de la que se arrepentido, pero aún más, que se había acostado con un par de chicas por las que ni siquiera sentía una chispa. Sólo había sido por el huracán hormonal que era. «¿Algún día encontraré a ese alguien que me haga sentir chispas?»

Apretó la mandíbula, y quiso gritar y maldecir sus actos, sin embargo se deshizo de esas ganas y se limitó a observar como el moreno se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostando la sobre el tronco de la palmera. Se dispuso a dormir, aunque su cerebro estaba tan activo que lo único que hacía era pensar con rapidez.

* * *

Logan despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era tan intenso como si un taladro de adentrase a su cráneo. Al abrir los ojos, el dolor aumentó excesivamente.

–¡Ay! –gimió Logan. Se percató que estaba recostado sobre el regazo del rubio, por lo que sonrió. Nunca se imaginó que estaría durmiendo de esa manera con el chico más guapo de la preparatoria, por el más popular. Por un amor platónico que había tenido desde hacía unos años atrás, cuando James entró a la preparatoria y conoció a su mejor amigo. Una vez más, sonrió junto con un gemido conforme recordaba cómo le había pedido que no lo dejase morir, mientras el otro respondió que no lo permitiría. Si, se acordaba del beso. Era el único fragmento el cual recordaba puesto que el dolor de su cabeza había sido como una droga.

Kendall despertó sobresaltado, miró hacia abajo y comprobó de Logan intentaba sentarse. El lugar donde habían decidido dormir fue han excelente elección, ya que la sombra que proporcionaba la palmera era fresca y muy espesa. El moreno se apoyó en los muslos de Kendall para reincorporarse. Soltó un sonido entre dientes cuando se sentó.

–¿Estás mejor, _babe_? –preguntó el rubio, ignorando el entumecimiento de sus piernas.

–Eso creo… –«Espera, ¿me llamó "_babe_"?» Kendall se puso de pie observando a Logan.

–Me alegro. Iré a conseguir algo de comer, no podré alimentarme de barras de chocolate todos los días –dijo Kendall mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la isla.

«Es muy extraño…» se quejó Logan. «Me besa la frente y me dice que no dejara que muera, y ahora es tan frío conmigo» se dijo. «Ay, soy tan ciego. Juega conmigo…» Logan sintió un golpe en su corazón. Sin embargo se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kendall, tomando la mochila y la botella de agua que estaban sobre el suelo. Alcanzó a Kendall, quien no se detenía ni por un instante.

–Te acompaño –le dijo Logan caminando a su lado. El rubio se deshizo de la inminente sonrisa, ya que no quería lastimar el corazón de Logan, otras personas habían causado mucho dolor en el corazón del pequeño, y si el hacía algo mal, apostaba que el corazón de ambos se reduciría a una pila de cenizas.

–Bien –respondió secamente, a unos metros de entrar a la selva.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si n.n ¿Kendall no fue lindo, pero re-bipolar? **

**Visiten nuestro blog (I Love KL, the-creme-de-la-crop y su servidor) en tumblr llamado **_HallofDesire_**, ¡síganos!, allí podrán encontrar Fics Kogan y/o Jarlos, ¡apenas comenzamos con este proyecto!**

**Espero ver sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. Soy feliz con los reviews ñ.ñ **

**–Jos**


	4. Airplane Island

**Yey, un nuevo capítulo! Ñam ñam, he tenido buena recepción y lo agradezco demasiado, especialmente a **the-creme-de-la-crop**, **loganeitor69**, **Luis**, **Kogan Is 69**, **BTRKOGANJBC**, **No Registrado**, **Julia**, **Chibi Nia-Evans**, **FlorRusherMaslow**, **lectoranonimo**, **jarmRusherboy**, **Louisa Henderson**, **Recg**, **Soganuke** por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Me hacen tan feliz :D sin más, a leer!**

* * *

**4. AIRPLANE ISLAND**

Logan no podía desviar su vista de los hermosos tatuaje que su compañero llevaba marcados en su piel: un tatuaje entre sus omóplatos, que era un signo de paz con los cuatro elementos dentro de las divisiones; en su espalda a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, se encontraba un signo de Escorpio; y en su hombro, un corazón con un efecto como si hubiese sido tejido de sus extremidades y unido a exactamente a la mitad.

Kendall sonrió para sí al sentir la fija mirada del moreno, puesto que había conseguido su acometido. Le tendió su mano y Logan le entregó la mochila, y el rubio la colgó a su espalda. El rubio estuvo muy agradecido por haber encontrado sus zapatos, ya que se encontraban cruzando un camino repleto de pierdas pequeñas. Volvió su mirada hacia Logan y sintió un alivio enorme al observar que también llevaba zapatos. Después miró nuevamente al frente, para que sus ojos se adaptasen al entorno por el cual iban a ingresar. Por culpa de los enormes árboles y las lianas que colgaban de sus ramas, se les complicaban atravesar la especie de pasillo por el que cruzaban.

«Kendall Knight es completamente extraño, pero debo admitir que es muy atractivo» pensó Logan, siguiendo los pasos estratégicos de Kendall. Se distrajo por un momento mientras brincaban de roca en roca, y su pie se resbaló. Se torció el tobillo y dio un traspié. Gritó, luchando por liberar su pie de entré dos rocas. El ojiverde se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta. Al ver a Logan en tal estado, abrió los ojos como un par de platos y corrió hacia él. Se puso en cuclillas y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Logan.

–No te muevas, empeorarás la situación –Logan lo miró sin comprender por qué cambiaba rápidamente de actitud. «¿Soy tan mala compañía?» se preguntó Logan, y esto provocó que se desanimará por un instante y bajase la cabeza. Kendall liberó el tobillo de Logan y lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Logan casi cae nuevamente, pero Kendall lo atrapó entre sus brazos–. Veo que eres un imán para los peligros, ¿eh?

Logan se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, sin saber con exactitud que responder. Kendall rodeó a Logan con un brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse contra un árbol.

–Déjame ver tu tobillo –le pidió Kendall, y tímidamente, Logan subió la manga de su _jeans_. Sintió el toque de los dedos de Kendall sobre su piel, y el moreno no pudo evitar saltar ante la sensación–. No es nada grave, más que una torcedura. Aunque no sería bueno que apoyases el pie.

–Uh-huh –gimió Logan cuando su compañero deslizo la manga de su _jeans_ para volver a cubrir el tobillo. Los múltiples enrojecimientos de Kendall eran a causa de la falta de vestimenta en el torso de Kendall. El rubio se quitó su mochila e inspeccionó el interior, sonrió al encontrar los plátanos que había guardado. Entre su ropa de repuesto se encontraban dos camisas más y unos jeans oscuros. Extrajo una de las camisas y la utilizo como vendaje alrededor del tobillo.

–Será mejor que consiga algo para comer si debemos quedarnos aquí otra noche –sugirió Kendall–. No arriesgaré tu tobillo –señaló Kendall. Se dio media vuelta, decidido a retomar la marcha.

–¡No! –protestó Logan. Se mordió su labio inferior, y observó cómo Kendall se volvió hacia él–. No quiero estar sólo…

–Como gustes, _babe_ –sonrió Kendall, sentándose a un lado de Logan. El moreno sintió la piel de los brazos de Kendall contra la suya, y las chispas de electricidad aparecieron rápidamente–. Bien, esto es aburrido –comentó Kendall, y Logan se limitó a bajar su mirada. «Bien, si quiero acercarme a Logan, debo cambiar mi actitud. Yo no soy tímido, lucho por lo que quiero» se recordó Kendall. Giró su cabeza para ver a Logan–. Hey –el rubio sostuvo la barbilla de su compañero con sus dedos, obligándolo a elevar la cabeza–. Tú no eres el aburrido, créeme.

–¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

–Lo puedo ver en tu triste mirada, _babe_ –admitió Kendall. Logan arqueó una ceja, ya que esa respuesta no era la que buscaba. Tragó saliva, eliminando las inminentes lágrimas que se aproximaban por salir–. Oh… lo siento.

–No te disculpes. He escuchado cosas peores.

«¿Lo lastimé?» se preguntó Kendall. «Eres un idiota, Kendall Knight» maldijo el rubio. Él sabía que Logan no era como las otras chicas con las que había estado: arrogantes, egocéntricas, vanidosas… en conclusión, unas _barbies_.

–Uhm… bueno… demuéstrame que no eres aburrido.

–¿Cómo hago eso?

–Para comenzar, dime tu verdadero nombre –sonrió Kendall con aquella sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera–. Oh, vamos, no muerdo –Kendall arqueó las cejas, a la espera de la respuesta de Logan–. Quiero conocerte… –admitió–. Vamos a estar en esta isla mucho tiempo, así que propongo algo: ser amigos –soltó Kendall.

–¿Tu, Kendall Knight, quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Amigo de un _nerd_? –preguntó Logan sin comprender–. No soy bueno para los amigos. No tengo. El único amigo que he tenido es James, y ni siquiera cuenta ya que es mi hermano.

–Ssht, no me importa en absoluto –Logan cerró la boca inmediatamente–. Este accidente veámoslo como un nuevo comienzo.

–E-está bien… me llamo Hortense.

–Lindo nombre. Aunque Logan suena mejor. Yo soy Kendall Knight –sonrió Kendall–. Bien, uhm, sé que eres hermano de James…, que eres el mejor de tu generación…

–Wow, no sabía que las personas se fijasen en mí –dijo con tristeza.

–Yo sí, eres hermano de mi mejor amigo. Además, yo te salvé una vez de los estúpidos del equipo de fútbol americano.

Logan sonrió débilmente, con sus mejillas ardientes y enrojecidas.

–He soportado tantas cosas de ellos que perdí la cuenta –«¿Qué me ocurre?» se preguntó Logan ya que Kendall emanaba una gigantesca confianza con una mirada que le compartiese al moreno.

–Tu no merecías ser tratado así… y debimos hacer algo para impedirlo –comenzó Kendall, sintiendo ira con los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. En su interior, surgió el deseo de destruirlos tanto física como emocionalmente. Kendall era el chico más respetado de toda la escuela ya que su reputación lo apuntaba, y si él hubiese intervenido, estaba seguro que Logan no seguiría sufriendo maltrato–. Esos idiotas, cuando los vuelva a ver, ¡les romperé las…!

Logan tocó el hombro de Kendall para tranquilizarlos, el rubio intercambió una mirada y Logan negó con la cabeza.

–No es necesario. Estamos aquí, y no allá –Logan se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que nuestro accidente me favoreció en algo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, sin tema de conversación. Kendall se sentía complemente extraño por el enfriamiento entre ellos, con sólo los sonidos de la naturaleza a su favor. De vez en cuando, intercambiaban miradas, y el rubio no podía evitar reírse. Se sentía estúpido, puesto que nunca se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de su conquista o de alguna persona que le interesase. Algo que no sabía el resto de la escuela, era el mayor secreto de Kendall: su bisexualidad. No tenía miedo de decirlo, ya que él era el miedo de la escuela, por así decirlo.

Cuando decidió romper el hielo, las gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y miró la extensa jungla. Los ojos de Logan se postraron en la piel desnuda del torso de su novio, se mordió el labio inferior. El moreno se percató de su acción y bajó la mirada, ocultando el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

–Debemos adentrarnos en la selva… Pero no puedes caminar –giró sobre sus talones y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba Logan apoyado sobre el árbol–. ¿Qué esperas? Sube a mi espalda, te cargaré.

–P-Pero…

–Súbete –Logan se reincorporó difícilmente, ya que al apoyar el talón, sentía un dolor creciente y ardiente recorrer por toda la pierna.

–Espera –dijo Logan–. Tu mochila –la colgó a sus hombros.

Se acercó a Kendall, envolvió el cuello del muchacho con sus manos y este se puso de pie. Las piernas de Logan estaban a ambos costados de las caderas de Kendall, y el ojiverde las sostuvo. El moreno temblaba, ya que sentía la piel de Kendall en sus brazos, y la proximidad en la que se encontraban era demasiada para él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona de tal forma, y creyó que nunca lo conseguiría; mucho menos con Kendall–. Agárrate bien.

Comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles, y ambos sonrieron para sí. Por una parte, Logan conseguía un nuevo amigo; y por el otro, Kendall se acercaba a su nuevo interés.

–Tengo mucho calor –susurró Logan.

–Por supuesto que sí, babe, no llevo camisa –Logan abrió la boca, sintiendo como sus mejilla ardían.

–No me refería a… e-era. Es el clima. A eso me quería referir –Kendall soltó una carcajada mientras seguía caminando con Logan a su espalda.

–Por supuesto, babe, lo que digas…

Logan hizo una mueca.

–¿Qué rayos es eso? –Kendall se detuvo en seco, y Logan se alarmó. Buscó con la mirada y localizó la estructura de metal a cincuenta metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. Kendall agarró las piernas de Logan con más fuerza y las atrajo a su cuerpo. Ese fue la señal para que Logan aplicara presión a sus brazos y estrechara más su cuerpo al de Kendall. Comenzó a correr hacia el caído avión.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente puesto que habían encontrado una mitad del avión. Al acercarse, alguien estaba contra el suelo. Estaba bocabajo, con el cabello rojo hecho un desastre. Kendall dejó de correr, y dio pasos pequeños. Se detuvo en un árbol, baja que Logan se bajase de su espalda. Logan soltó un grito al observar como el cabello de la sobrecargo estaba empapado de sangre.

–Quédate aquí, babe, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Kendall, tomando la cara de Logan con sus manos. El moreno comenzaba a tener una crisis; se encontraba a veinte metros del avión y del cuerpo de la sobrecargo.

–Está muerta –murmuró Logan. Kendall. Giró su cabeza, echándole un vistazo rápido al cuerpo inerte de la mujer. La respiración del chico se agitó, y las lágrimas de sus ojos chocolate le cayeron por las mejillas–. Y si James esta… ¿e-está muerto?

Kendall volvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo.

–Ya no tendría a nadie, Kendall –se rompió en llanto, y Kendall lo envolvió en un abrazo. Logan ocultó su cara en el cuello de su compañero. Sin temor, el ojiverde acarició toda la espalda de Logan para tranquilizarlo. Ambos sintieron choques eléctricos por toda su piel, y extrañamente Kendall disfrutaba como las lágrimas de Logan mojaban su piel.

–Me tienes a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –aseguró Kendall con sinceridad, viendo directamente a oso hermosos ojos marrones de Logan, los cuales parecían más grandes por las lágrimas–. Ssht, Ssht –sintió un deseo de callarlo con un beso labial, pero se deshizo de la tentación infernal y se limitó a besar su frente y su mejilla–. No te dejaré –la respiración de Logan se tranquilizó, y el rubio volvió a plantarle un beso en la frente–. Escúchame: iré a investigar que recursos han quedado. Ropa, comida y agua es todo lo que necesitamos. Quiero que mires a otro lado, moveré el cuerpo y nos iremos. Date la vuelta.

Logan acató las órdenes y giró sobre sus talones. Con cautela, se sentó sobre el suelo para esperar a su compañero. Kendall abrió la mochila, que aún estaba sobre los hombros de Logan y extrajo una barra de chocolate, entregándosela a Logan.

Al aproximarse a la escena del accidente, sus pensamientos surgieron dentro su cabeza con rapidez. Aún le era extraño ser tan amable con una persona, y Logan tenía un poderoso afecto sobre él que inconscientemente lo obligaba a proteger al pequeño. «Maldita sea, si me gusta. ¿A quién le puedo mentir?» se dijo Kendall, esbozando una sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza, y regresó a la realidad.

Tomó el cuerpo de la sobrecargo desde los tobillos, y arrastró el cuerpo hacia la creciente maleza para ocultarlo de la vista de Logan. A Kendall le dio un vuelco el corazón al dejar el cuerpo ocultó entre los arbustos. Apartó la mirada y entró a la parte del avión que había impactado en la jungla. Kendall se preguntó varias veces donde había quedado varada la cola del mismo, ya que frente sus ojos sólo se encontraban la punta. Recordó rápidamente como se había partido el avión por la mitad, después de ese rápido recuerdo, no había absolutamente nada.

Entró al avión y comenzó a buscar entre el equipaje. Para su sorpresa, encontró su valija y la de Logan.

–¡Joder! –exclamó con alivio. En cada mano, cargó las valijas y camino hasta Logan. Las dejó frente al moreno, con una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro–. Inspecciona que ropa debemos cargar y… selecciona. Seguiré buscando alimento, estoy casi seguro que cargamos con una hielera repleta de comida –Logan asintió, y Kendall se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla.

«Parece que juega conmigo, pero algo me dice que no lo hace» concluyó Logan mientras abría su valija.

Entre tanto, Kendall rasgaba valijas con su navaja, buscando más comida. Sino tendrían que depender de los frutos que encontrasen en la selva. Para su suerte, encontró una mochila de más espaciosa donde podrían cargar la ropa de ambos, al igual que alimento. Abrió el cierre de la misma y para su sorpresa, era de Camille.

–¡Gracias, Camille! –exclamó hacia los cielos, y empezó a vaciar la mochila. Siguió explorando el avión y decidió echarle un vistazo a la cabina, donde para su sorpresa, el piloto estaba muerto; aún con el cinturón de seguridad protegiendo su cuerpo, inclinado hacia el timón con la cabeza gacha. La sangre seca le caía por la frente y había un charco en el suelo. Kendall se cubrió la boca con la mano al presenciar la escena. Salió de la cabina, cerrando la puerta puesto que no se sentía capaz de mover otro cuerpo. Encontró una mochila con aperitivos, aunque la hielera repleta de alimento seguía pérdida.

Regresó a su encuentro con Logan, quien había seleccionado la ropa adecuada para ambos–. Hey, no llevaré mucha ropa para mí. Suelo dormir desnudo…

–¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeó Logan, con su piel enrojecida. No podía evitar el hecho que observar a Kendall era increíblemente excitante, pero verlo completamente desnudo… no cabía duda que Logan no podría con aquella escena–. ¿No puedes siquiera usar tu pantalón de chándal? –preguntó Logan, levantando un brazo para mostrar la prenda.

–Si quieres puedes llevarlo, aunque sinceramente no la usaré –Kendall se encogió de hombros con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Logan se mordió el labio inferior, rompiendo contacto con los ojos de Kendall.

Sin tomarle importancia, Logan metió la ropa que había escogido de Kendall y la de su propiedad en la mochila que le había entregado Kendall minutos atrás, al igual que los suministros que recientemente había conseguido. Cerró la mochila y miró a Kendall.

–Creo que esto es todo lo que tenías en tu otra mochila –comentó Logan.

–Confío en ti –aseguró Kendall–. ¿Listo, babe? –preguntó Kendall, y Logan asintió. El rubio le tendió una mano y envolvió con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del más pequeño para que este se reincorporase. Al estar de pie, apoyándose en su tobillo bueno y en el árbol, Kendall le ordenó que volviese a subir a su espalda. Logan cargó la mochila a sus hombros y subió a la espalda de Kendall.

Nuevamente, Kendall sostuvo las piernas de su compañero a ambos costados de su cadera y empezó a caminar, alejándose del avión.

–No puedo creer que resistas con tanto peso –admitió Logan, mientras apretujaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde.

–Es cuestión de práctica –Logan no sabía si la respuesta de Kendall refería a sus innumerables relaciones amorosas, por lo que decidió restarle importancia y olvidarse del comentario. Movió su cabeza, observando los enormes árboles que se cernían por la jungla.

Mientras caminaban, Logan le preguntó si deseaba descansar, aunque Kendall le negó. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a un lugar seguro, puesto que nubes oscuras muy espesas aparecieron en el cielo, amenazando los con una tormenta.

–Debemos encontrar refugio.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo –respondió Logan–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Uh-huh.

–¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto? Me refiero al ámbito de la supervivencia…

–Ah, es un dato curioso. Yo estaba en un taller de Boys Scauts junto con tu hermano durante los primeros años de secundaria.

Logan soltó una carcajada, y sintió una gran felicidad puesto que no había reído desde hacía mucho tiempo. No cabía duda que Kendall tenía un poder sobre el estado anímico de Logan, aunque llevasen juntos alrededor de veinticuatro horas. Kendall sonrió al escuchar esa sonrisa angelical muy cerca de su oído.

–Conque ese era su "grupo secreto sólo para mayores" –dijo entre carcajadas.

–Hey, no te rías de nosotros –Kendall se unió a Logan.

–Lo siento, me es inevitable. Pero supongo que todos tenemos un secreto vergonzoso –aseguró.

–¿Cómo cual, babe?

–No te lo diré.

–Oh, vamos –rogó el rubio con un puchero.

–Bien, no he dado mi primer beso –admitió Logan, enrojecido.

«Yo podría dártelo» pensó Kendall. Abrió los ojos, poniéndolos como un par de platos. Ahora una meta nueva estaba establecida: besar a Logan. Y sin embargo, primero debía conocerlo y tocar su corazón.

–No es para avergonzarte, desde mi opinión. Creo que lo conservas para alguien especial –le dijo Kendall.

–Supongo que sí. Siempre y cuando ese alguien especial aparezca.

–Tienes un buen punto de vista, Logie-Bear –Logan arqueó ambas cejas ante el sobrenombre. ¿Cómo rayos se enteró que así le decía su madre? Por un momento se sintió avergonzado, aunque estaba completamente agradecido que estuviese a la espalda de Kendall.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varias gotas que caían del cielo. Al elevar su vista, la lluvia torrencial comenzaba. Se escuchó un relámpago a lo lejos y Kendall apresuró la marcha.

–¡Carajo! –exclamó Kendall. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, a unos cien metros se encontraba la entrada a una oscura cueva. No siquiera le preguntó a Logan si debían entrar, puesto que ya se dirigía a toda prisa a su nuevo refugio.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si puesto que se me dificultó un poco en escribirlo, lol. Bueno, espero sus comentarios, favs, y alertas. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, etc. Todo me hace feliz.**

**Ah, una pequeña noticia: introduciré Jarlos a la historia por dos muy especiales amigas, que tanto le gusta esta pareja :)**

**Recuerden visitar nuestro nuevo blog en tumblr HallOfDesire, así como visitar mi otra historia titulada "Big Time Revenge" La cual actualizaré en un ratito ^^**

**xoxo**

**-Jos**


	5. The Kisser

**Me alegro cada vez que comentan con tanto entusiasmo este fic ^m^ Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. No quiero entretenerlos más y los dejo leer c:**

* * *

**5. THE KISSER**

La humedad de la cueva se sentía por todas partes, y ese característico olor ingresó por sus fosas nasales. Kendall se detuvo cuando contempló la cueva, era oscura y sin embargo había huecos en el tejado que servirán como tragaluz. Pero lo que más les impresionó, fue el enorme cenote al centro de la cueva. Ambos ahogaron un suspiro, contemplado la hermosa creación de la naturaleza que tenían frente a ellos.

–Dime que es agua dulce –susurró Logan. Kendall se agachó, dejando a Logan de pie sobre el suelo conformado por tierra esponjosa e húmeda, se apoyó en el muro más cercano de la cueva mientras Kendall se acercaba al agua del cenote.

El rubio miró hacia el cielo, contemplado como del gigantesco hueco del cenote, caían lianas y enredaderas con flores, simulando una especie de cortina. La lluvia provocó que el agua del cenote se viese muy agitada, por las gotas que caían en ella. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y metió ambas manos, formando una especie de recipiente para llevarse agua a la boca. Sorbió y soltó un grito de alegría al comprobar que el agua que tenían frente a ellos, se podía beber.

Corrió hasta Logan y nuevamente lo cargó a su espalda. Al llegar hasta el cenote, el moreno le dijo que lo dejase so sobre la orilla.

Ambos se quedaron muy cerca el agua, sintiendo la brisa provenir desde el tejado del cenote. Kendall y Logan intercambiaban miradas entre sí, y de vez en cuando, reían nerviosamente.

–¿Sabes algo, babe? Deberíamos quedarnos un par de días más dentro de esta cueva hasta que tu tobillo esté preparado para caminar nuevamente.

Logan arqueó una ceja, abriendo la boca ligeramente.

–¿Acaso eres muy débil para cargarme a tu espalda?

Kendall sonrió.

–No intentes retarme, babe –comentó Kendall. Logan camino hasta él a gatas, inclinándose hacia el rubio.

–¿Sino qué? ¿El poderoso y peligroso Kendall Knight me lastimará? –preguntó Logan.

–Te lastimaré, pero de la forma que estás pensando, Loges –Logan tragó saliva, puesto que la mirada de Kendall se había tornado oscura. Logan retrocedió, cayendo sobre su espalda contra la esponjosa tierra. Kendall, aún con una malévola sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él, hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, con sus brazos apoyados sobre el suelo a la altura de la cabeza de Logan–. Te daré una idea, Logan: no podrás moverte…

–¡Eres un pervertido! –gritó Logan, empujándolo con sus manos por el pecho, sintiendo la desnuda piel de su torso. Sus mejillas ardían, y esperó que la oscuridad que los envolvía estuviese a su favor. Ambos reían, por la actuación que había demostrado el rubio. «¿Si fue actuación, cierto?» se preguntó Logan entre carcajadas.

–Oh, vamos, babe. ¿A caso no te parezco _sexy_?

Logan abrió la boca, y la cerró instintivamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–No –respondió, desviando su mirada. Kendall arqueó sus cejas, y después volvió a sonreír, puesto que la mentira de Logan en su respuesta caía como agua derramada de un caso. Era evidente que por el comportamiento de Logan y sus pequeños movimientos nerviosos, mentía absolutamente.

–Bien –levantó los brazos–. Pero lo haré, algún día.

–Sí, claro… –Logan soltó una carcajada, y Kendall pensó que esa risa era la más linda que había escuchado desde hacía tiempo. Sonrió para sí y miró hacia el estanque–. Casi lo olvidaba –Logan alargo su brazo hacia la mochila y rebuscó entre la ropa, y extrajo un reloj de muñeca junto con una cadena militar con el nombre de Kendall grabado–. Ten tus reliquias, Donald.

Kendall las tomó entre sus manos, y se colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello, y su reloj a su muñeca izquierda. El rubio miró su reloj, y agradeció que fuese solar. Ya anochecía, aunque no se podía apreciar por la tormenta torrencial.

El ojiverde se puso de pie y se desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón, después que quitó el botón y bajó su bragueta. Logan miraba hacia otro lado, pero el rubio que el cinturón había provocado atrajo su atención. Cuando volvió su mirada, Kendall estaba completamente desnudo. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, con sus mejillas calentándose al estar admirando a su compañero en tal estado. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, avergonzado pero de cierta forma, excitado.

–¿Podrías cubrirte? –preguntó Logan, con su cara enrojecida.

–No. Me refrescare en el agua, tal y como vine al mundo. ¿A caso nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

–N-No.

Kendall sonrió y se zambulló en el agua. Estaba tibia, por lo que soltó un suspiro al salir nuevamente hacia la superficie. Colocó sus brazos fuera del cenote, y se inclinó hacia Logan.

–¿No quieres refrescarte, Loges? –le preguntó Kendall, con lujuria en su voz.

–E-Estoy b-bien –tartamudeó el moreno, desviando su vista de Kendall. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla un gran rato, hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Cuando Kendall salió del agua, Logan tuvo que desviar la vista nuevamente para que no le ocurriese accidente alguno. El rubio se vistió nuevamente con su ropa interior y sus _jeans_, sentándose junto a Logan, su cabello estaba alborotado y húmedo.

–Kendall, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Uh-huh.

–¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme? Me pudiste haber dejado allí sobre la arena, y simplemente irte.

–Ya te lo he dicho, eres el hermano de mi…

Logan lo miró a los ojos.

–No. Esa es una excusa… dime la verdad.

–¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? –preguntó Kendall acercándose a Logan–. Esta es la verdad –su volumen de voz había cambiado, y ahora hablaba en susurro. Logan sintió el aliento de Kendall muy cercano a su cara, por lo que su corazón se agitó rápidamente–. Creo que eres una persona encantadora a quien ven como un blanco fácil. Me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo estoy diciendo puesto que ya nada importa. Estamos en esta isla, y no hay escape. Y estoy plenamente agradecido con el destino por habernos unido.

Logan sintió como el latido de su corazón cada vez incrementaba su velocidad.

–Y créeme cuando te digo que contengo un deseo infernal de besarte ahora mismo –le susurró Kendall muy cercano a sus labios.

Logan susurró algo por lo bajo, algo que ni siquiera Kendall escuchó. El rubio arqueó una ceja y observó como el labio inferior de Logan tembló con nerviosismo.

–B-Bésame.

–¿Estás hablando en…?

–Maldita sea, bésame, Kendall.

Logan se recostó sobre la tierra, con Kendall inclinándose sobre él, apoyando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza. El rubio se acercó lentamente a Logan, sintiendo su agitada respiración.

–No sé cómo hacerlo –le susurró Logan, ya a un centímetro de sus labios.

–Sólo déjate llevar por el momento.

Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y sintió como sus labios colisionaron. Fue suave y lleno de pasión. Ambos sintieron como si un fuego artificial explotase al tocarse. Kendall tomó el control sobre el beso, abriéndose paso a la boca de Logan. El toque de lenguas fue intenso, húmedo y confortable. El moreno nunca había experimentado algo así, pero la sensación provocó que sintiese mariposas en su vientre, volviéndose salvajes y sin control.

Logan enredó sus dedos en el dorado cabello de Kendall, atrayéndolo más hacia él inconscientemente. Kendall acunó el labio inferior de Logan entre los suyos, aplicando una ligera succión. Era un excelente besador, y Logan no se había arrepentido de haberle pedido tal acto. Su primer beso, tan dulce…

Sus corazones palpitaban al ritmo de un tambor, extremadamente fuerte como para quebrantar sus costillas. Kendall estaba a punto de terminar el beso, sin embargo el gemido que se escapó de garganta de Logan en protesta, evitó que se separase. Sincronizaron el beso en una electrizante y ardiente danza, con sus lenguas provocando un roce mágico.

Terminaron el beso, separándose aunque mirándose a los ojos. Logan se sentó sobre la Riera, apoyándose con un codo para reincorporarse. Se creó tensión en la atmósfera, sin tener palabras que decir para aliviar la tensión.

–¿Y…? –comenzó Kendall antes de ser interrumpido por Logan, ya que unió sus labios una vez más.

–Lo siento… yo… creí que después de… –tartamudeó el moreno al percatarse de la acción que previamente realizó.

Kendall colocó su mano sobre la del moreno, tranquilizándolo de una vez por todas.

–Todo está bien Logie… no ocurre nada.

–Si ocurre… nos acabamos de besar y no somos nada.

–Deberíamos intentarlo –sugirió Kendall, encogiéndose de hombros. Logan no demostró nada en su mirada, sólo contemplaba a Kendall en absoluto silencio–. Como dije, no hay nada que perder. ¿Qué dices? –Logan intercambió una mirada con los ojos cristalinos. Sonrió y asintió.

Se volvieron a besar una vez más, aunque Logan estaba sumamente temeroso. Y sin embargo, aquel beso había despertado algo en el interior de muchacho: una llama inextinguible de lujuria, pasión y deseo.

* * *

–¿Podrías dejar de jugar con ese coco, James? –le preguntó Carlos con frustración, observando como el chico apuesto intentaba abrir un coco con el tronco de la palmera. Sus ropas estaban en buen estado, sin tomar en cuenta que tenían pocas regaduras. Carlos miró a su novio, fulminándolo.

Ambos estaban debajo de una roja, que los cubría de la potente tormenta.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres comer, no? –James levantó las manos, mostrando el coco–. Es lo único que conocemos que es comestible, así que no estés reprochándome.

–Ese no es punto, quizás me muera de hambre, pero nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí.

–¿Hacia dónde? –Le preguntó James, luchando por abrir el duro fruto–. Caminamos desde la playa donde despertamos y no hemos más que dar vueltas por esta jungla.

Carlos arqueó una ceja, con sus ojos fijos en James. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Fulminó a James con su mirada.

–No me veas de esa forma, Carlos. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que quiero salir de aquí. De cualquier forma, no podemos. Estamos varados en una isla.

–Basta –pidió Carlos, sin el deseo de procesar la información.

–Varados, Carlos.

–¡YA BASTA, JAMES DIAMOND! –los ojos de Carlos estaban inyectados de sangre y las lágrimas se aproximaban por salir.

–¿Crees que no estoy enojado? ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por mi hermano…? –su voz se quebró y se rompió a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. Carlos se acercó a James, sentándose en su regazo. El latino lo abrazó, ocultando su cara en el cuello de James–. Si el murió…

–No lo hizo –contestó rápidamente muy cercano al oído de James–. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

–Lo siento, no quiero discutir por esta estupidez –le dijo James, con sus ojos increíblemente rojos y llenos de saladas lágrimas. Le acaricio una mejilla y Carlos lo besó en los labios.

–Cuando termine esta tormenta, buscaremos a tu hermano. Es la prioridad, ¿qué dices?

James asintió.

–Encontremos a los demás.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Verán, decidí que era momento de hacer el primer paso con el inexperto Logie y el _Sex Symbol_ Kendall xd Y como vieron, la primera introducción de Jarlos (:**

**Me gustaría ver sus comentarios, alertas y favs ^^**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, trataré de actualizar lo ante posible, bc empezaré exámenes finales este viernes :(((**

**xoxo**

**-Jos**


	6. An Exit

**Hola readers de esta historia c: antes que nada, debo disculparme por el retraso de actualizar, créanme que he querido hacerlo pero mis problemas personales me lo impiden :/ de cualquier forma, aquí está la actualización. Pido una disculpa si toda la relación Kogan ha sido tan rápida, pero era necesario adelantar ese aspecto. Quiero agradecer a todos mi reviewers, y aquellos que han agregado esta historia a alertas y/o favoritos (: me animan para seguir.**

**Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**6. AN EXIT**

Después de horas y horas, la tormenta eléctrica acabó. Carlos sintió como sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos y pudo relajarse en el regazo de James. El muchacho bonito había dejado de llorar, puesto que su novio lo había convencido de buscar a Logan a toda costa. Aún tenía dudas de su estado vital, pero Carlos había optado por darle una pequeña bofetada cada vez que sus ojos se veían llorosos. El latino ya suponía lo que pensaba al ver los ojos avellana de James en tal estado. Los olores de la jungla formaban un aroma casi perfecto. La tierra mojada, las hojas de los árboles repletas de gotas de lluvia, las rocas húmedas desprendiendo un olor peculiar y el salado océano a cientos de metros alejados de ellos.

Carlos pensó por un instante que se encontraban en el paraíso, sólo un instante antes de regresar a la cruda realidad: estaban varados en una isla. Carlos se puso de pie y James intentó deshacerse del entumecimiento de sus piernas. Había tenido a Carlos sobre su regazo por horas, y no habían qué hora era exactamente ya que no tenían ningún reloj de bolsillo, y el móvil que llevaba James en su bolsillo se había foto por completo.

–Creo que deberíamos caminar y seguir explorando… –sugirió Carlos.

–La isla no es muy segura después de una tormenta, Carlitos. Sí, quiero encontrar a mi hermano, ¿pero no crees que el impacto nos afectó? –preguntó James.

–No estoy muy seguro de cómo nos separamos del resto. Salimos expulsados por todos lados y el resto… no recuerdo nada –confesó Carlos bajando la mirada. Entre tanto, James se reincorporaba, estirando sus huesos y músculos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar el dolor de cuello.

–Bien, no pensemos en esto. Estamos a salvo… excepto por mi herida en el pecho –admitió James. Cuando despertaron en el otro extremo de la isla, James sintió como le ardía el pectoral izquierdo. Cuando se quitó la camisa para inspeccionar, observó que tenía dos cortes alargados; uno de diez centímetros y el otro de veintitrés. Pareciese como si una garra lo hubiese lastimado. Rápidamente se limpió la herida y su novio la cubrió con un trozo de tela de una prenda que habían encontrado.

–Pero tendrás un par de cicatrices muy sexys en tu pectoral –le dijo Carlos, acercándose al chico alto.

–Ya casi no siento nada… –Carlos revisó el corte, y observó que el agua de mar que habían utilizado para lavar la herida estaba resultando–. Así que te gustan las cicatrices, travieso.

–Sólo las que tuvieses tu… no sé. Una herida de guerra –Carlos se paró de puntas y besó a James–. Basta, no quiero entrar en calor.

–Aún.

Carlos se dirigió una mirada fulminante, frunciendo los labios.

–No te mentiré, tienes razón. Pero tú eres el Boy Scout, el superviviente, por lo que tú dirás que hacer.

–Está bien. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer después un accidente es revisar que no tengamos heridas, fracturas o algo similar. Ya lo hicimos –indicó James, señalando su pectoral–. Tener agua y alimentos.

–Los tenemos –aclaró Carlos, señalando una mochila que estaba en la esquina de la cueva no tan profunda.

–No es suficiente –murmuró James; agitó su cabeza y se deshizo de esa idea. En aquella isla tropical podrían encontrar frutos que podrían comer, aunque podrían haber venenosos, incluso–. No apresurarnos a nada, mantener la calma… algo que debí haber recordado ayer durante mi pequeña crisis. Debemos distraernos y pensar positivo.

Carlos asintió ante ello. Les costaría trabajo, puesto que aún tenían cientos de preguntas acerca del accidente y del resto del grupo.

–Si te soy sincero, creo que deberías buscar una mejor zona donde asentarnos. Recorreremos un poco para buscar a Logan y sino, acamparemos. ¿Sabes encender una hoguera, cierto? –se detuvo Carlos.

–¿Con quién crees que hablas, travieso? –preguntó James con su particular sonrisa. Agarró la mochila y sé la colgó al hombro, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Carlos y compraron a caminar entre la húmeda jungla.

–Espera un momento –Carlos se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones y recorrió el área donde habían estado durante la tormenta–. ¿Dónde está el coco con el que jugabas?

James se echó a reír y obligó a que siguiesen caminando.

* * *

–La tormenta terminó –comentó Kendall mientras se reincorporaba. Su espalda le dolía por el frío y duro suelo en el que había dormido. Logan también había despertado, aunque se preguntó cómo habían logrado dormir puesto que el ruido de la tormenta se intensificaba allí dentro de la cueva. De pronto, sólo la voz de Kendall provocaba eco en las paredes de la cueva y Logan sintió como sus oídos se llenaban de ese hermoso sonido. Sin embargo, se había dormido con algo en mente. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso con tanta rapidez? ¿Acaso estaba bien besar a un chico y por poco verlo desnudo a tan sólo un par de días de conocerlo? Aunque claro estaba que ya conocía a Kendall desde hacía mucho, y por alguna extraña razón su cerebro había suprimido un recuerdo muy importante y en ese preciso instante recordó.

~•~

_James había invitado a su mejor amigo a una tarde de juegos en su casa. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Joanna los reprendió puesto que habían ensuciado el piso con barro y nieve. James se arrepintió al instante y bajó la mirada, y Joanna no pudo reprenderlo._

_–Bien, vayan a jugar –comentó Joanna mientras limpiaba el desorden de los chicos. Un pequeño niño de diez años bajaba las escaleras ya que había escuchado ruido proveniente de la planta inferior–. Oh, hola cariño._

_–¿Ya llegó James? –preguntó el niño._

_–Sí. Está en la cocina con su amigo Kendall. ¿Ya lo conoces? _

_Logan negó con la cabezas siguió bajando las escaleras._

_–Es extraño, llevan años conociéndose._

_Hortense se encogió de hombros._

_–¿Por qué esa mirada triste, cariño? –Le preguntó su madre al apreciar sus llorosos ojos y la mirada repleta de tristeza–. ¿Otro mal día en la escuela? –Hortense asintió y permitió que su madre lo abrasase–. Ve a la cocina y dile a tu hermano que ordené pizza. Andando –le pidió Joanna, porque sabía que su hijastro lograría sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeño. No lo consideraba en si un hijastro, sino más bien un hijo._

_Hortense corrió hasta la cocina y cuando James se volvió para ver a su hermano menor, extendió los brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido. James le alborotó el cabello cuando se separaron._

_–¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Logie? –James se arrodilló, ya que estaba en la pre-adolescencia, lo que indicaba un gran crecimiento de estatura, y James estaba creciendo mucho y muy rápido. Además, Hortense estaba destinado a no ser muy alto._

_–Mal, unos niños me molestaron –bajo la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Empero no lo consiguió, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la cual fue limpiada por el pulgar de James. El hermano mayor lo volvió a abrazar._

_–No les hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo? –Hortense asintió y James se reincorporó, alborotando una vez más su cabello._

_–Dime sus nombres y los asustaré –terció el amigo de James. Logan lo observó por unos instantes, aunque ocultó la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de James._

_–Oh. Claro. Logie, él es Kendall, mi mejor amigo –presentó James. Kendall sonrió y se hincó de la misma forma que lo había hecho el chico bonito. Logan se acercó, temeroso. Kendall lo abrazó, y Logan fue lo que menos espero que ocurriese. Había surgido algo al ver al mejor amigo de James, era como si el chico brillase y sus ojos esmeraldas le proporcionasen seguridad, confianza y comodidad._

_–Dime alguna vez si alguien te molesta, y me encargaré de ellos, ¿okay?_

_Logan asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_–Logan, estaremos en el sótano jugando juegos de video, ¿quieres unirte? –preguntó James. Logan arqueó la cejas y sonrió, dando pequeños saltos de felicidad._

_–Pero, ¿y su grupo secreto sólo para mayores? –Logan dejó de saltar, confundido por la invitación._

_–Nah, hoy nos desharemos de esa regla. Es la primera vez que Kendall viene a casa y por hoy, serás invitado V.I.P., ¿te parece? –Logan asintió con entusiasmo y los acompañó al sótano, donde se encontraba la sala de juegos._

~•~

–…¿qué piensas tú? –Logan regresó a la realidad, se había perdido en los labios de Kendall mientras hablaba, recordando aquel acontecimiento en que había conocido al chico que se convertiría en el más popular y deseado de toda la escuela en un futuro próximo. Kendall pilló a Logan perdido en su mente, por lo que rio y se inclinó hacia él.

–Perdón, estaba recordando algo. ¿Qué era lo que acababas de preguntar?

Kendall arqueó una ceja, y se inclinó hacia Logan, quien todavía se encontraba se costado sobre el suelo. Estaba muy cerca de hacer contacto con sus labios, pero el rubio pensó que era una forma más sensual de hablarle a Logan; con voz ruda, aunque suave. Entonces, los hombros de Logan se tensaron, así como su lengua comenzaba a tartamudear. Se perdió en el increíble pigmento esmeralda de los ojos de su novio, tan verdes y definidos, únicos en su tipo; se dijo Logan.

–¿Me dirás ese algo? –preguntó el ojiverde, y Logan sólo pudo sentir su cálido aliento contra la carnosidad de sus labios.

–N-No…

–¿Por qué no? –volvió a preguntar, acercándose un milímetro más.

–P-Porque… no lo sé… se esfumó.

–No me gusta que mientas, babe –Logan se mordió el labio inferior, impotente al no saber si besarlo o no.

–No te muerdas el labio, porque me dan ganas de comerlos.

–¿Qué te ocurre el día de hoy? –preguntó Logan, apartando a Kendall con ambas manos desde el pecho. El moreno se reincorporó rápidamente, mientras el rubio reía y rodaba por el suelo de la caverna. Logan frunció el ceño y contrajo sus piernas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas. Hacía unos momentos, había sentido como el calor viajaba por sus venas rápidamente, y el deseo lo empujaba a hacer cosas que jamás creyó que lograría hacer. Y aún no sabía si las conseguiría tachar de su lista.

–Sólo estoy jugando contigo.

–Parecías muy… ¿rudo? –comentó.

–Así es como soy. Te guste o no.

–No, no eres así. Aunque lleve pocos días conociéndote, puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres esa clase de chico.

–Bien, quizá me has descubierto. Pero no puedes negar que soy extremadamente _sexy_ para ti cuando juego de tal forma.

Logan abrió la boca para protestar, aunque instintivamente la cerró al no tener palabra alguna que articular. Cerró los ojos, hizo movimientos con su cuello y estiró sus músculos, aún sin ponerse de pie. Dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a abrir los párpados. Lo más extraño fue que Kendall no estaba allí, sino desnudo dando un salto al agua del cenote. Sus ojos se pusieron como un par de platos completamente redondos. No podía negar que el rubio se veía muy _caliente_ sin ropa, y sin embargo no había visto más allá que su trasero. Pero, ¿en realidad era tiempo para tal confianza?

Kendall salió a la superficie y se detuvo en el borde, recargando su barbilla en ambos brazos que se encontraban cruzados fuera del agua.

–Te pregunté que quizá podríamos recorrer esta cueva y posiblemente seguir recorriendo la isla. Sin embargo he cambiado de parecer, ahora estoy dentro del agua… desnudo. Y quiero que hagas lo mismo.

–¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeó Logan. Su corazón agitado le provocó un temblor en sus articulaciones que era inusual en él, al igual que un nerviosismo puesto que Kendall le hablaba a través de aquellos ojos penetrantes.

–Sería divertido.

Logan se acercó a gatas hasta que llegó a un metro del borde de la caverna. Cruzó sus piernas y estiró su brazo hasta tocar el de Kendall.

–Mira, no sé cómo funciona esto de las relaciones, y claramente soy nuevo en estos temas; tu eres el experto. Pero si algo sé, es que las parejas no se desnudan para el otro al día siguiente de empezar una relación. Y-Y quisiera ir un poco despacio en todo esto. Digo, quizá algún día consigas hacerme el amor o yo que sé…

–Uy, espero con impaciencia ese día… –interrumpió el ojiverde, atento al discurso de su novio.

–Por favor, ¿con más lentitud? –Kendall y Logan se miraron unos minutos, sin desviar la mirada. Estudiaban la mirada del otro, intentando descifrar que transmitían las ventanas del alma.

–Está bien. No suelo hacer esto, ¿sabes? Soy el típico chico rudo-popular de la escuela que domina cada aspecto de la relación; de cualquier forma, lo haré no sólo porque eres hermano de mi mejor amigo –Logan rodó los ojos ya que el rubio utilizaba la excusa del "hermano de mi mejor amigo" muy a menudo–, sino porque eres alguien especial.

Logan, quien tenía la mirada gacha, elevó la barbilla y se encontró con los reconfortantes ojos de su novio.

–Eres especial, Hortense Mitchell –Kendall se impulsó con sus brazos sobre el borde para salir un poco del agua y alcanzar a Logan, fue un beso corto y húmedo a causa del ojiverde–. Haremos esto, terminaré de "ducharme" y después lo harás tú, juro no espiar. Posteriormente buscaremos otra salida de esta caverna para continuar nuestro recorrido en la isla, ¿de acuerdo?

–Uh-huh –asintió Logan, elevando la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa–. Ay, y usarás camisa; por el bien de tu piel.

–Lo que tú digas –dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostros, conforme metía cabeza en el agua.

* * *

Carlos y James se encontraban caminando por un caminando por un sendero repleto de rocas resbaladizas. Por lo cual, James lideraba la caminata y siempre sujetando la camón de Carlos para que no cayese.

–Llevamos horas caminando, Jamie. Estoy cansado. –Expresó Carlos, con su aliento entrecortado.

–Se nota que eres completamente un chico de ciudad.

–Cállate. Agh, ¿no podemos descansar? –se quejó Carlos mientras cruzaba por las piedras más resbaladizas según el criterio superviviente de James.

–Por segunda vez –masculló James y suspiro al caer en cuenta que su novio no lo había escuchado.

Siguieron recorriendo en silencio, y cuando volvieron a estar en una jungla, decidieron descansar en una roca. Carlos se recostó en la enorme roca, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como un recuerdo explotaba frente a sus ojos.

~•~

_Carlos caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a su nuevo novio, James Diamond. La multitud enloquecía puesto que habían ganado un partido de hockey. Él ya no lo practicaba puesto que le quitaban horas a causa del entrenamiento; y las oportunidades de estar con James cuando ambos estaban cansados, no era la mejor forma de pasar una tarde. _

_El latino empujó gente, hasta que vio a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Allí estaba Kendall, sosteniendo el gran trofeo de oro que habían ganado. Conforme se acercaba, vio como un chico de estatura media y pelinegro corrió hasta James y lo abrazó. Sintió los celos viajar por todo su cuerpo rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo con un color carmesí. Apartó gente bruscamente, algunos se quejaron, pero no le importó._

_Entonces divisó quien era ese chico: el hermano menor de James, Logan. Ya no eran celos los que experimentaba, sino vergüenza por haber insinuado otra cosa. James le alborotó el cabello a su hermano, ya que era mucho más alto que el moreno y por supuesto Logan era de primer año._

_–¡Felicidades, James! –exclamó Logan. Cuando Carlos y Logan intercambiaron miradas, el latino sonrió pero Logan no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonreír tímidamente._

_–Hola, Logan –saludó el latino._

_–Hola, Carlos –contestó el moreno, y rápidamente volvió a mirar a su hermano y le dijo–. Me iré a casa, disfruta la fiesta._

_–¿No quieres venir? –invitó el latino con una sonrisa angelical y cordial–. Asistirá el resto de nuestro grupo, así como más estudiantes. Será divertido y podrás conocer más personas…_

_–No, gracias –respondió Logan mirando a Carlos–. No me sentiría cómodo –recientemente había ocurrido el incidente de la toalla, que consistió en que sus abusivos compañeros de clase de gimnasia arrebataron la única prenda que cubría a Logan de la desnudez. Todo el grupo varonil apreció a Logan tal y como había venido al mundo. El muchacho gritó y lloró, mientras el resto gritaba y se burlaban de Logan. Kendall y James arribaron rápidamente a los vestidores, sus héroes. Sin embargo, lo había marcado completamente ya que temía estar en una multitud–. Hasta luego –y por fin, Carlos pudo besar a su novio, aún en medio de todo el alboroto, porque al fin y al cabo era una victoria que celebrar._

~•~

–Jamie, si te confieso algo, ¿te burlarías de mí?

–Eso dependería mucho de la circunstancia, Carlos. Adelante, dímelo. Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos.

Carlos dio un profundo respiro y con una sonrisa nerviosa, confesó lo que había pensado aquella noche del campeonato.

–¿Recuerdas la noche del campeonato? –esperó una respuesta, y James se limitó a asentir. Por la cabeza del chico bonito pasaban muchas cosas, ¿una infidelidad? El sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, apretando su mandíbula, esperó lo peor–. Bueno, cuando te vi a lo lejos con Logan, me llene de celos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó James mientras carcajeaba. Las mejillas de Carlos cambiaron a un color rojo.

–¡Pensé que era otro chico! –Dijo Carlos por lo alto, intentando que su voz sonase más alto que las carcajadas de su novio.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –A James le dolió el abdomen a causa de la imparable risa, seguía y seguía,

–Oh, cállate Diamond.

* * *

–Kendall, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Por supuesto, babe, ¿qué es?

–¿Por qué en el avión te comportaste como si fuese un completo extraño para ti? –Kendall arqueó una ceja, sin conseguir comprender a que se refería su novio–. Uhm, te conocí aquella vez que me invitaron a su "club"…

–Ah, claro, ¡cómo olvidarlo! –Exclamó Kendall, sin embargo le debía una respuesta a su novio–. Porque eso éramos en el avión, unos desconocidos pero con un pasado de amistad. Nunca volvimos a pasar tiempo juntos… y lo siento –respondió, arrepentido–. Pero ahora eres mi novio, y no somos desconocidos.

–No del todo…

Kendall sonrió y besó a Logan rápidamente.

–No podría olvidar como conocí a un maravilloso y encantador niño –el rubio consiguió una sonrisa de Logan–. Terminemos de un vez por todas.

Se vistieron, y Kendall se vio obligado a utilizar una playera para evitar quemaduras de sol. Él terminó de colocarse la mochila tras sus hombros, ya que el tobillo de Logan ya no dolía más. El rubio hubiese preferido llevar a su novio a sus espaldas, sin embargo el moreno insistió en caminar. Logan ya había tomado una "ducha", aunque bien, temeroso a el posible espionaje por parte de Kendall.

–Si conseguimos salir al sol, extrañaré mis gafas.

–Andando –Logan comenzó a caminar. Kendall se apresuró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Logan. El moreno sintió corrientes eléctricas viajando desde sus manos hasta su pecho, agitando al mismo tiempo su corazón. Miró sus manos, y no avanzó. Se había congelado.

–¿Algún problema, babe? –preguntó Kendall, observando detenidamente a Logan. Este suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa.

–No. Sigamos caminando –respondió Logan.

Caminaron por el lado contrario a la entrada de la cueva, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. La mano de Logan sudaba, y no le importó en absoluto a Kendall. De pronto, sintieron como la cueva comenzaba a llenarse de calor, y el respirar se les dificultaba para ambos. El calor de la isla, y la humedad que había provocado la reciente lluvia, había provocado un ambiente sofocante.

–Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible –comentó Logan con dificultad.

–Vamos, babe –Kendall jalaba a Logan, incitándolo a caminar, o mejor dicho, obligándolo. Por fin divisó un cuadro de luz a lo lejos. Una salida. Kendall sintió como sus hombros se relajaron rápidamente y corrió hasta allí.

Se detuvo instintivamente, junto con Logan al apreciar que no era una salida ordinaria, sino una pendiente de rocas no muy elevada aunque si requería un esfuerzo para salir de allí.

–Kendall, debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos quedemos sin oxígeno… –tosió Logan. Kendall asintió y se acercó a la pendiente. Estudió la forma de las rocas y descubrió que salir de allí no sería tan difícil si supiesen donde pisar.

–Bien. Tendremos que… –tosió Kendall y aclaró su garganta– subir a gatas. No es una pendiente muy inclinada, y las rocas son grandes y lisas.

Kendall soltó la mano de Logan y se agachó, empezando a salir de la cueza. Logan añoró sentí la piel de Kendall en la palma de su mano y cuando regresó a la realidad, agitó su cabeza y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Kendall.

–¡Retrocede! –gritó Kendall. Logan se impulsó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la tierra de la cueva. Kendall lo ayudó a reincorporarse–. Irás tu primero; así que si te resbalas, tendré tiempo de atraparte.

Logan le dio un empujón por el pecho a su novio, y también extraño verlo sin camisa.

–Idiota, pensé que ocurriría algo.

Kendall sonrió al escuchar una grosería salir de los labios del muchacho.

–Salgamos de aquí, babe.

Logan comenzó a subir a gatas, intentando seleccionar una piedra que pudiese soportar el peso por tan sólo un par de segundos. Tan sólo un metro y tocaría la tierra de la sobresaliente jungla. Entonces se detuvo en seco al escuchar una risa familiar.

–_¿No lo superarás? _–escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de la misma carcajada.

–¿Qué ocurre, babe? –preguntó Kendall, provocando que Logan lo viese desde arriba.

–Creo q-que e-es… –tartamudeó.

–_No, Carlos, no lo haré…_

Logan abrió los ojos, ahogando un grito,

–¡JAMES! –gritó Logan.

* * *

**Siento que estuvo aburrido, pero pondré lo mejor de mi para el siguiente capítulo. Es que es tan difícil redactar cuando sólo puedes interactuar con dos personajes por escena xd**

**¿Ya vieron la portada?**

**Me gustaría ver sus comentarios con ideas, sugerencias, quejas, blah blah blah, ¡me sirve de mucho!**

**xoxo**

**-Jos**


End file.
